Souvenir d'une rencontre
by Neymanga
Summary: Il s'en souvenait... Cette soirée... Son premier amour...


**Hey!**

 **C'est ma 20EME FIC! Je sais pas quoi dire... J'ai commencé sur MHA il y a quatre mois il me semble... C'est passé tellement vite! J'ai déjà écrit 20 fic sur ce site. Théoriquement, c'est ma 19eme fic sur MHA... Pour la vraie 20eme, je vous propose de me proposer un thème d'os Todomomo et j'écrirais celui qui me plait le plus ^^. Bon, pour ce os... J'ai utilisé mon vrai style d'écriture. C'est assez décousue et un peu imagée. Je trouve que j'aurais pu un peu plus développer mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois (ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit comme ça). J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **P.S : Je me suis inspirer d'un comics vu sur Pinterest**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Il était assis dans la salle commune, seul, regardant son téléphone, les yeux vides. Il ne pensait à rien. Peut-être attendait-il que quelque chose se passe. Lui-même ne savait pas et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Il se complaisait dans cette ignorance, ce silence. Rien pour le déranger. Personne pour perturber son fil de penser inexistant. Le calme, le néant… Puis, il entendit des pas. Des pas légers qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il ne leva pas la tête puis quand il entendit le son de la voix de son interlocuteur, il se redressa brusquement. Il connaissait cette voix. Logique, puisque c'était celle de sa camarade. Non, il la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps et ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant. Il la dévisagea. Chacun de ses traits lui revenait lentement. Il s'en souvenait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il l'ignorait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle répéta sa question, et finalement, il acquiesça et elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il semblait perdu, dérouté. Elle ne dit rien. Un silence doux et agréable s'installa. Il continuait à fixer son téléphone mais quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps oublié. Il s'en souvenait…

Le bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquait, ces rires hypocrites, cette bonne humeur factice… Ces couleurs étincelantes mais qui étaient si fade pourtant. Ce trop-plein de monde, ces flots de paroles incessants remplit de compliments et de mensonges… Un mensonge, il nageait dedans. Ce désir obsessionnel de paraitre, d'être remarqué, désiré, aimé. Ça le dégoutait, le repoussait mais il était là, à se noyer dans ces absurdités.

Puis, elle apparut… Cette simple question. Puis-je m'assoir… Il n'y avait jamais répondu, et le regrettait. Elle l'avait tout de même fait. Une simplicité se dégageait d'elle. Quelque chose de léger et d'attirant. Une élégance et une prestance dissimulées derrière un sourire sincère et des yeux brillants d'une lueur enfantine.

Pas un mot. Ce silence relatif cacher par cette cacophonie… Il ne disait rien, ne pensait à rien… Presque comme aujourd'hui. A-t-il réellement changé en dix ans ? Certainement… Et il se retrouvait dans la même situation. Cette même personne à côté de lui, même si le ressentit n'était pas le même. Son cœur bat différemment mais toujours calmement. Ce moment de sérénité qui avait remplacé sa profonde solitude…

Mais elle, se souvenait-elle de ce moment ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… A vrai dire, ça n'avait pas de réelle importance à ses yeux. Il voulait simplement partager cet instant de quiétude et de répit avec elle. Sûrement, ignorait-elle le bien-être que procurait chacune de ces secondes qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Au fond, il le savait, il savait qu'elle avait oublié mais cela n'avait pas d'importance en cet instant.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et s'en souvint plus clairement. Cette soirée bercer par un imperceptible air de piano. Elle, une naïveté adorable et une banalité sublimé par la somptuosité du paysage qui lui paraissait si lourde, si froide, si vide. Simplicité est la beauté et beauté est la simplicité… C'était elle… elle étincelait comme un diamant sans avoir besoin d'ornement.

Ses longs cheveux ébènes attachés par un ruban… Ses yeux brillants autant qu'une nuit étoilée… son teint pâle, qui lui semblait si délicat… Ses lèvres rosées sans être maquillées… Ses cils pareils aux ailes d'un magnifique papillon… Ce visage doux et rond… Ce simple Yukata qui lui allait si bien… Il ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort pour la décrire. Ils se perdaient dans ce fil de penser décousu…

Elle avait brisé le silence par une simple question, un peu naïve… Sa voix était magnifique. Calme, douce, mélodieuse… Il n'avait pas non plus répondu et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de sa récente brûlure. Il n'osait pas plutôt. Au fond, il savait. Il savait que s'il le faisait, un voile de tristesse allait s'abattre sur cette beauté naïve et puéril. Pouvait-il se permettre de faire ça ? Non… Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant… sûrement jamais…

Un nouveau silence s'était installé, plus pesant que le précédent. Mais… pourquoi semblait-elle triste ? L'avait-il blessé ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait rien dit pourtant. Elle se leva. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Non, encore un moment, une heure, une minute, une seconde… rien qu'une seconde de plus… Une seconde de sérénité, de calme et de… joie peut-être…

Elle se mit devant lui et s'accroupit, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Un seul mot. Pardon… Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne dit rien. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas, ne sachant pas exactement comment traité cette information. Puis… elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front et dit une phrase. Une phrase qui était encore gravé dans sa mémoire…

Elle se releva et s'éloigna, le laissant seul. Il voulut l'arrêter mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il sentit que ses joues chauffaient anormalement. Cette douceur, cette délicatesse… Sa mère lui avait déjà dit. Ce sentiment qui est aussi doux que la mer mais qui est si amer. Il laisse ce goût désagréable quand il part. Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus… Cette chaleur glaciale qui l'avait happé quand elle l'avait quitté… C'est tellement attrayant, étrange et troublant et pourtant, sans comprendre ce sentiment, il en redemande…

Chaud quand elle est là, froid quand elle s'en va et pourtant, ça lui faisait du bien. Ce contact lui avait comme brulé la peau. Il avait pu sentir son odeur, ce doux parfum de fleur…

Cette phrase oubliée, il arrivait à s'en rappeler… elle agita sa main devant ses yeux.

-Todoroki-kun, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il arrêta de fixer l'écran noir de son portable, se leva, se mit devant elle, s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien mais rougit fortement.

-Merci… chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose de vraiment important à mes yeux… Yaoyorozu…

Il se décolla légèrement d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle le dévisagea, confuse.

-Vise toujours la lune, commença-t-il, car, même si tu rates…

-Tu tomberas parmi les étoiles… finit-elle.

Cette phrase… Celle de ce soir, celle qui lui avait permis d'avancer. Il l'avait oublié… Elle lui a rappelé. Cette phrase qui lui disait de jamais abandonné, de continuer, d'espérer. C'est yeux étaient encore illuminés par toutes ces étoiles. Oui… Il viserait la lune car même s'il rate, il tombera dans ce magnifique regard, le seul qui compte. C'était elle. Cette belle inconnue dont il était tombé amoureux ce soir-là. Et même maintenant, 10 ans après, il ressentait ce même sentiment… Non, rien avait changé… Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Je te le rends…

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce…

Non, il n'oublierait plus jamais cette soirée. Il n'oublierait plus cette rencontre au milieu de ce voile d'illusion…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette différente manière d'écrire et si je dois continuer ou non. J'essaie de faire un effort pour les fautes d'orthographe mais c'est pas du tout évident... Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
